The Birthday Knight
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: Since it's Gary Oldman's Birthday today March 21st , I've decided that Jim Gordon should share that same brithday!


_**Author's Note;**__ Hi guys, further Jim Gordon dribble....since it's Gary Oldman's birthday today (March 21__st__), I've decided that it's Gordon's birthday too!! This was written in a careless sit-down, so there's probably loads of mistakes!! Big thank you and cuddles to all who stop by! xxx)_

-

**The Birthday Knight**

"_SURPRISE!" _

Jim Gordon stood back as the choir of voices filled the initially dead office and the fluorescent camera flashes blinded him. Composing himself, he dramatically raised his brows in a bid to appear appropriately shocked.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" came the chimes of two particularly young guests emerging from the crowd that now filled his office.

Jim scooped up Babs with one hand and embraced Jimmy with the other. "Thank you guys....have you two detectives been sneaking behind my back?"

"Yeah!" Babs coyly smiled and shyly buried into his chest. She was delighted with the master plan going accordingly and catching out her Dad!

"Do you like it?" Jimmy's eagerly asked, staring up at him with big blue eyes.

Jim scanned his once-drab office to see a colourful array of balloons and banners adorn the walls. They made a nice change from the bland certificates and official documents which hung behind the decorations! Upon closer inspection, he saw that some were drawn by his children's small hands. "I love it guys!" he assured

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," his wife grinned, making her way towards him. She looked particularly lovely donned in a little black number to celebrate the landmark occasion.

"Did you do all this?" he asked once her red lips left his cheek. Not only had his children been busy, but Barbara too had utilised her talents and put her culinary expertise to good use. The Commissioner's busy desk had now become one of a few tables which boasted a variety of chicken, fish, ham, pasta, curries, breads and salads.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, the kids and I had a little help," Barbara smiled, standing back to reveal the beaming duo of Detective Stephens and Officer Montoya. "You're right, they _are _a good team!"

The Commissioner's eyes narrowed. So _that_ was who he'd heard his wife whispering the party plans to on the phone! _"Really?"_ he answered, making sure the pair could hear him. "I'll make sure to remember that!" he issued the promise with a dangerous smirk.

"C'mon Sir, we couldn't let the big 5-0 pass without telling everybody!" Montoya insisted. She had come to Gotham after Officer Ramirez's dismissal and Jim considered her to be a formidable contribution to his 'Major Crimes' Unit.

Stephens, on the other hand, didn't feel the need to defend himself. "I told you I'd get you back for sending me to deal with Mrs. McMahon all the time!"

Gordon couldn't help but laugh at his friend's straight face – the thoughts of Gerry constantly having to wrestle the elderly lady's newspaper from the neighbour's dog amused him to no end! As of late, Gordon sent her calls straight through to Gerry's desk..._every _time!

"_Jimmy!"_ came Mayor Garcia's bright greeting from afar, interrupting any reply the Commissioner was going to offer. "There's some people here from the Board I want you to meet!"

Placing his daughter's small feet back down on the floor, he readied himself for what would be a long evening.

-

Taking the final gulp of cold beer, Gordon guessed it was time he headed back inside. Though the numerous guests had been entertaining each other thus far, it wouldn't be long before someone would come looking for him, wanting to introduce him to another member of the city's somewhat abstract 'Arts Council' or something akin to it.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the party and his guests, because he truly did. He was touched. It was just that he never was one for attention....or surprises. Thankfully, he'd suspected something was being planned a while back. His detective skills were not limited to work, and considering the children's suspicious questions, Barbara's suspicious phone calls and his colleagues whispering all week, he'd correctly guessed they were throwing him a party.

He hadn't, however, counted on there being such a turn out. Among the city officials and high flyers, his relatives, in-laws, neighbours and even some old friends from Chicago all came to celebrate with him. Perhaps he came up to the rooftop to take a breath and let the excitement of below sink in. Or maybe he needed to realise the fact that he was now 50... half a century old!

A wave of guilt then swept him as he considered at having spent at least half of that century as a police officer, and what had he to show for that? Being hailed Gotham's 'top cop' wasn't quite the compliment it would seem considering the sickening level of corruption still within the GCPD. The mob was quickly reviving under their new boss, christened 'The Penguin' by the media and the MCU, 'The Joker' had escaped from Arkham once already and Batman was still a wrongly condemned vigilante... and here he was looking forward for a slice of birthday cake!

Tightening up his necktie, he turned from his view of Gotham and began his bid to make a stealthy return to the party. He felt like having another chilled brew.

"Taking a minute, Commissioner?"

Gordon jumped at the sudden realisation of having company. "I really need to get you a new signal..." he said, perhaps more to himself. "Maybe then we can go back to me knowing when to expect you." Again, he was never one for surprises.

"I was downtown....'The Penguin' had a few interesting guests at his club," the dark figure divulged from his perch.

"Anyone we know?" Gordon asked, curiously looking out over his trademark glasses.

"He's got new friends within the city's economic scene."

"_Bruce Wayne?"_ the Commissioner blurted, his tone suggesting it couldn't be likely. That man was a notorious playboy and _far_ from being a corrupt, power hungry tycoon.

"Roman Sionis," came the hasty husky reply. "He was negotiating the prospect of 'The Penguin' investing in 'Janus Cosmetics'."

"Why would he want to let 'The Penguin's' mob in on his business?" Gordon questioned. Since Sionis' father died a few years back, the young man proved to make the family's company even more successful. The company had been doing so well that Sionis publicly pledged to surpass the success of 'Wayne Enterprises' within the next twelve months.

"We'll find out."

The Batman's pledge allowed Gordon's concerns to ease. After all, he could afford a few hours off in the event of his birthday when his trusted aide kept things in check. "Don't suppose you wanna come downstairs?" Jim half smiled, motioning towards the door.

He said nothing for a moment as his cape billowed in the cold March wind. "Why, what's down there?" came the eventual cautious enquiry.

Gordon slightly shook his head, "Nothing. ...there's some beer inside if you want one."

If only he had a little more than the moonlight to aid him, the Commissioner could be sure that he saw the smallest of smiles creep across his ally's exposed mouth.

The sound of the heavy door opening behind them caused Gordon to turn around to investigate. Checking back on his companion, he saw the new guest had also caused Batman to leave.

"_Here you are!"_ she exclaimed, carefully stepping across the wires and random debris in her heels. "I was wondering where you'd got to!"

Moving towards her, Jim met his wife with open arms. "How is everybody managing downstairs?"

"Well, your daughter entertained your guests with her 'Polly had a Dolly' song, your Uncle Martin is in the middle of his usual medley and Vicki Vale has been gathering everyone for photos, so, at the minute, there's a search party going on for you!"

"I'm sorry honey, I just needed a minute. It's a lot to take in down there, I got a big shock."

"Liar!" she accused softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You knew all along...."

He made an attempt to protest, but her slender finger against his lips and 'tashe hindered him. _"Jim..."_ was all she needed to say.

"Yeah, I knew," he confessed, unable to stop a sigh and a grin.

"_Damnit!"_ she cursed playfully as her suspicions were realised.

"It's okay honey," he teased, shifting to remove his jacket. "After all, you are married to the city's 'top detective'."

"I know, but we really wanted to get you this time!"

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her forehead and throwing his jacket around her bared shoulders. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, you don't stay married to the city's 'top detective' and learn nothing!" she jibed, evaluating the area around her. "I can't believe you trade up evenings with us for standing up out here...."

"Hey, I told you....I just lose track of time when I'm working, okay!?" he recited for the umpteenth time. Simple as it sounded, it was genuinely the case.

Barbara rubbed a soft hand against his cheek. "I know honey," she said sincerely, locking eyes with him before stepping back and opening her purse. "That's why I got you this!" she said, producing a hand-sized gift and tucking it into his palm.

"What is it?" Jim asked with honest surprise this time.

"Open it...." she excitedly compelled him.

Carefully, he undid the glittering wrapping and pulled out a sturdy box. He then proceeded to slowly lift the hinged lid and look inside. "Barb....Barb its fabulous...," he struggled.

Barbara wordlessly took the box from him and removing the watch. The back of the clock was engraved, addressed to him and referencing his birthday. Further below was a delicate 'Love B'. "Now you have no excuse to miss dinner in the evenings!" she smiled, fastening the gold straps around his wrist.

Adjusting his sleeve, Jim held out his hand and stared at the weighty, eloquent piece. "You really didn't need to Barb..."

She didn't answer at first, but just gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you James Gordon...." she proclaimed softly, edging forward until their lips were engaged. "Happy Birthday," she breathed mid-kiss.

"I love you Barbara," he simply replied. He could never have wanted any other to share the majority of his 50 years of life, especially when they kissed like this.

"_Ahem....,_"she pulled back, "you'll get the rest of your present when we get home.... unwrapped, of course!"

Gordon tightened his fitted jacket around her slender frame. "So I won't need to make that wish when I blow out the 50 candles!" he smirked, pressing his forehead against hers.

As their fingers interlocked, the Gordons then moved to return to the party.

"Oh, we might wanna hurry....Bruce Wayne is gonna be arriving soon," Barbara told as he held the door open for her.

"I didn't realise you had friends in such high places..." Jim remarked at the unexpected news.

Barbara shrugged. "I don't, he called me up yesterday and sweetly asked if he could come."

Before following her back inside, Gordon took a last look across the Police Department rooftop....what if Batman had come back for that beer?

Alas, no shadows stirred in the dark.

Still, the notion of Batman attending his birthday was a curious one.... Maybe next year!

-


End file.
